The Beautiful Nurse
by ColetteSA
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a nurse, this is her accomplishment. She's living in London in the 1950s and much else except nursing takes up her time. Little does she know this is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

" _A lady ought not be in this kind of business, Lizzie..."_ These are the words Elizabeth Bennet is stuck with in her head everyday.

Her mother's voice echoes through her ears, as she is stitching up Mr. Grover's arm.

Indeed her mother hated her working and especially in a hospital, but she needed this job. Nothing else in her life made as much sense to her as helping people did.

"Mother, this is the fifties and woman are allowed to have careers and work now. And you better get used to it." This would always be her reply though she doubted her mother ever listened to reason.

Her mother only ever cared about marriage and to a rich man of course.

" _A man with a fortune_ " such a man would never look in her direction, besides her job here at the hospital would surely not be favorable to any potential suitors.

"Nurse Bennet, they need your assistance in ward four." Nurse Joy called on her from the doorway. Elizabeth covered her patient with a blanket as she finished up with the elderly man. "I'll come check on you again in a few minute, Mr. Grover. Definitely once I'm finished with my other patients." She said smiling at the elderly gentleman, after which she went help out with other patients in the Fourth Ward.

The rest of her shift went by as most of them did, patients coming in and out. This wasn't one of the best hospitals in the city and definitely not a very large hospital either. But Elizabeth felt that her in a hospital in the center of London that she could definitely make a difference in caring and saving as many people as she could.

Around eight that evening her shift finally ended and Elizabeth headed home to her small family town house. It had been three years since her family moved from their farm house in Meryton to London.

Her mother had insisted to move the family closer together as her two eldest daughters had moved away to London in search of finer prospects and much to her mother's dismay for work. Her mother grew up in a very old society, but not Elizabeth. No indeed the war had changed that for her. In fact after the war things changed, especially for women in society who was now expected to work and earn their own wages. A career in some sort of profession was now considered an accomplishment and this was something Mrs. Bennet simply didn't understand.

Elizabeth sat on her regular bus route home and tried to get a bit of rest. She knew that once she got home, she would surely not get any piece and quiet till much later that evening. Instead she marveled at the sightings of London the beautiful city she calls home.

After a ten minute walk to her home from the bus stop she finally arrived at there modest London home. The house was the classic English styled brick home, with vines and trees running all along the outer bricks of the house. In the daytime the most beautiful flowers could be found in the garden, which made the house look even brighter with colors like red, violet, yellow and more shining in the sunlight. Roses were of course her mother's favorite.

Her mother was the keeper of the beautiful garden which she had been working on for the last two years. Something Elizabeth suspects her mother started to keep her from going insane with the embarrassment, especially since her eldest two daughters had hardly any prospects for marriage in the foreseeable future.

Elizabeth opened the small gate in front of the house, she saw her mother peering out of the sitting room window. She smiled and her mother in chance gave her a nasty frown and turned away. "Here we go." Elizabeth said to herself and went into the house.

Inside she found her mother and three younger sisters lounging in the sitting room.

"Good evening, Mama. How was your day?" Elizabeth said looking straight at her mother who choose to ignore her question. She turned to her sisters, "Good evening, sisters."

"Hi, Lizzie. How was your day?" Mary stood up and gave her sister a hug.

Elizabeth smiled in delight that someone was glad to see her. "I survived, it was a busy one to say the least."

"Well your day was boring, papa refused to take us for shopping and we were in doors the entire day. School breaks in the summer are the worst, how long has it been Kitty?" Lydia complained.

"It has only been two week's Lydia." Kitty answered.

"Well, Lydia. You could just take the underground or a bus into the city, papa doesn't have to drive you everywhere." Elizabeth seriously told her youngest sister.

"That's not the problem, Lizzy. Dad has the money and I can't buy anything without it now, can I?" Lydia exclaimed, she was clearly getting annoyed with her sister.

Then suddenly a voice came from the hallway behind Elizabeth. "Well Lydia, you can just take your sister Elizabeth as a role model and go find your own job. Then you wouldn't have to depend on your parents for money anymore." It was their father, a man who carried his years well on his rather old but still handsome face.

"Good day, Papa." Elizabeth said as she embraced her father. She was still her father's favorite daughter and one of her only supporters in her fight to be a nurse and not some lonely child bearing housewife.

"My Lydia, get a job. Mr. Bennet how can you be so cruel to our youngest daughter." Mrs. Bennet got up onto her feet, but dramatically lowered down onto the sofa again. "She is not yet finished with school and you want her working." Mrs. Bennet said while fanning herself on the flower printed sofa.

Mr. Bennet got a grin to the corner of his mouth which only Elizabeth saw. "Well I guess Mrs. Bennet if you insist then I guess there is nothing I can say." He went to sit next to his wife and read the newspaper left on the coffee table.

"Well, I think I'll be off to bed first. I did have a tiring day. Is Jane home yet?" Elizabeth asked. She suddenly had no energy to keep arguing with her mother anymore. She needed to be in bed and rest.

"No, she is not. I expect she'll be just as tired as you Lizzie when she gets back." her mother exclaimed.

Elizabeth ignored another few of her mothers remarks on her daughters ungrateful character and then announced, "Well good night everyone. See you in the morning."

After bidding everyone a good night she retired to her bedroom. Her bedroom was up the stairs and much like the other rooms in the house it was decorated with floral wallpaper patterns and most of the bedding and curtains were white. She shared the room only with her eldest sister Jane. Jane now was twenty five and but only two years her senior. She had turned twenty three only a month ago.

Jane had a job as a secretary, she loved her job. Sometimes Elizabeth thought she liked it more than Elizabeth liked nursing. Sure, women have been nurses and secretaries for many years and it is quite the norm in a big city such as London. She hoped only her mother would see this one day.

She lay down on the bed and slowly drifted into sleep, she was more tired than she thought. It felt like hours had passed when Elizabeth finally woke up again from someone entering the room. It was Jane, dressed in her plain brown secretary outfit.

"Oh no, sorry Lizzy. I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep."

"Don't worry yourself sister. What is the time? Do you only return from work at this hour?"

Jane ran towards Elizabeth's bed and went to sit down on Elizabeth side of the bed. "Oh, Lizzy. You won't believe the night that I've had." Jane the beautiful golden-haired Bennet sister said.

"Where have you been dearest Jane? You out at night, I can't believe it" Elizabeth teased her sister, since Jane was hardly the type to go out and meet men.

"Well, it all started this morning around ten. Mr. Gardiner had a client come visit him at the office for some business matters. And the client was one of the most handsome guys I had ever met, he had red hair and the kindest face I had ever seen."

"Jane, we talked about this you see to much goodness in people. You get deceived so easily, I have warned you before." Elizabeth said as she took Jane's hand.

Jane shook her head, "Not this man, Lizzie. I thought about that when I first saw him, but later our uncle Gardiner confirmed that he was the most amiable and good-natured man he worked for. But anyway the man's character is not really the story here."

"Well then what is your story?" Elizabeth said as she raised her eyebrows and teased her most beloved sister.

"Well, apparently during the meeting the client, Mr. Bingley, asked Mr. Gardiner and his wife out for dinner. And on top of that he insisted I accompany them."

"Really, he asked for you specifically."

"Yes, and it was the most wonderful evening. Mr. Bingley is so agreeable Lizzy, I can't see a single fault in him."

"Really now a man without fault, you cannot be so naive to think that such a man exist Jane."

"Well, maybe you won't ever know such a man to exist Lizzy, that doesn't mean that I would never meet such a man. However I promise you, he is really something else Elizabeth." Jane couldn't stop smiling and it put a sense of warmth into Elizabeth's heart to see her sister so happy.

"So do you have plans to see him again."

"Yes, indeed I have. We will meet up at a restaurant tomorrow evening. But Lizzy I have a favor to ask. Will you accompany me? I'm still cautious with him, he is a man and I don't want to find myself in a difficult situation."

"Accompany you on a date isn't that a bit out of the ordinary. I can hardly think he would agree to such a thing."

"Don't be ridiculous Lizzy. Of course he would agree to it, it was his idea and he wanted to meet my sister. And he'll bring along a friend of his, who knows you might like him."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well of course I'll accompany my dearest sister on her date. But don't expect me to like one or both of these men, I'll first form my own opinion on them."

"As expected from you, Lizzie. Now go to sleep, tomorrow you'll need your energy." as she kissed her sister's forehead. "I'm so excited I hardly know if I'll sleep even for a moment myself."

After this it took both them only a few minutes to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**_Chapter 2_**

Elizabeth had been nothing but on her feet the whole morning and it was after one when she finally was able to take a break and have her lunch. She walked to the tiny courtyard where most of the nurses regularly had their lunch. It was a secluded part of the hospital and patients weren't permitted to be there. Luckily for her today she was alone, the usual crowd must not be on duty, she thought. All she wanted was to eat her lunch in solitude and enjoy the silence.

"Nurse Bennet, " she was just about to take the first bite of her sandwich when she was interrupted abruptly. She saw Nurse Katie walking towards her. Katie was quite the beauty of their ward and who wouldn't think so with such pretty light blonde curls and a petite figure. Elizabeth was quite fond of her, she was a sweet girl and worked very hard to keep patients comfortable.

"Good afternoon, is my help needed in the ward."

"Not at all. Don't worry. I'm sorry to intrude on your lunch, Nurse Bennet. The ward sister has instructed me that she would like to see you at the hospital directors office at two."

Elizabeth looked at her watch, it was around half past one now. "Sure thing, Nurse Katie. Do you know the reason for the meeting?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't."

"That is alright then. I'll go there after lunch." Katie smiled at her and took her leave.

Elizabeth then proceeded to eat her lunch, however, she was suddenly worried at what she could possibly have done wrong to be summoned to the director's office. Alas, she couldn't think of anything, though her mind still was working overtime.

Eventually at just before two, Elizabeth walked towards the director's office. It was at the very front of the hospital close to the entrance. The directors secretary had a desk right in front of the directors office and greeted Elizabeth.

"Nurse Eliza, welcome. They are already inside, so you can go in if you're ready," she smiled brightly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled back at her and went through the doors of the office. It was only her third time visiting the director, however, since the last time a great deal of work had been done to the office and it looked altered quite a bit. The design of the room was way more eclectic than before and the furniture was very modern.

"Nurse Eliza, what a pleasure to see you again," the director addressed her with his usual bright smile. This took away all her fears of being in trouble or worse being fired.

The director was a short man, but quite the legend in the hospital. Not only was he an excellent doctor, but he had also taken this hospital from almost certain ruin and transformed it into being one of the best hospitals in the city. From what she heard he was actually a doctor at frontlines during the war and one of the nicest men she had ever met.

"Director Thomas, how are you? We haven't spoken in such a long time. You must be very busy, Sir." Elizabeth greeted him with a firm handshake.

"I'm well, Nurse Eliza. But I dare say this hospital keeps me very busy I have hardly any time to think anymore." The director gave a small chuckle and gestured her to sit down next to the ward sister.

"Good afternoon, Sister Helena." The sister only smiled, she wasn't the friendliest person Elizabeth knew. However she was fair and always very attentive to patients and that was in Elizabeth's opinion the most important part of nursing.

"Well, let us get straight to the point, nurse Eliza. I'm sure you must have some idea why you are here?" The grey haired man said with a more serious look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have no idea, Director Thomas. I'm quite curious why I was so suddenly called here."

"Well then there is no secret, let's get straight to the point. I'm afraid sister Helena, will soon leave the hospital for a few months. She's pregnant you see and her health at present isn't the best."

"You see, Nurse Elizabeth, it was quite an unexpected pregnancy." Sister Helena smiled and stroked her belly. "I'm 35 years old now, my husband and I thought all hope was gone to ever have a child. We have been trying for so many years. But now my doctor is rather concerned that the stress that I have while working at the hospital is too much for my body and the baby. So as you can imagine, I'm resolved to take leave until after the baby is born and healthy."

"I understand your feelings, Sister. And might I say congratulations." Elizabeth said broadly smiling at her coworker.

To Elizabeth's surprise sister Helena took her hand, "thank you, Nurse Elizabeth. Yes, we are really happy and excited."

The director smiled at Sister Helena and continued, "so as you can imagine Nurse Eliza, we'll need to find a replacement for sister Helena as soon as possible. She has suggested to me that you are the ideal candidate for the position and that she wouldn't entrust anyone else to do the job with more understanding and compassion for the needs of patients."

"You want me to take over, but there are other nurses in our ward that has been here much longer than I have. Surely it would be unfair if a younger, less experienced nurse were to fill the position." Elizabeth said sternly. Not that she wasn't grateful to be considered for the position but she didn't want to create a riff between her and her colleagues.

"I understand your concerns, but the type of work that you'll have to do suits you a great deal more than the rest of them. I have watched you most carefully and the way you work with patients are so attentive and reassuring. You have a character needed for this position, but remember you'll need to be firm with the nurses. They need to be managed well and often times they can be more draining and difficult to work with than even our most demanding patients. All this said I really feel like you will do well in this job."

When Sister Helena was finished, Elizabeth thought about it for a while. Sure it was a great opportunity for her to learn more about how the hospital functioned. But was it really something she wanted, she'd have to think about it a bit more.

"Could you give me a day or two to think about it? I don't want to make a decision before I have thought about it more," Elizabeth said looking at both them.

The director answered, "Of course, you'll have to start on Monday. Sister Helena will help teach you the ins and outs of the position and then hopefully by Tuesday or Wednesday you'll be able to do the work on your own. So have your answer ready for us by Friday."

With that, they all greeted each other and Elizabeth much in thought went to do the remainder of her shift.

When the day was over Elizabeth had hardly any energy left, she was just about to leave the hospital when she remembered her promise to accompany Jane on her date. Elizabeth sighed, today of all days she was in no mood to entertain. However, she could never refuse her beloved sister anything. She turned back and went to change her clothes into a more appropriate dress. Luckily she always kept an emergency outfit ready for just such an event.

When she was finally dressed and ready to go she walked to the hospital's exit. Jane was already waiting for her in the parking area. She was wearing a pink shirt dress complete with a pointed white collar. Her hair was curled and loosely pinned up she looked so pretty that Elizabeth nearly didn't recognize her. Elizabeth was, on the other hand, wearing a blue flowy shirt with a white buttoned blouse.

"Jane," her sister got up when she heard Elizabeth's voice and they embraced each other as if they had been parted for many months. They both giggled at how silly they were being.

"You look so beautiful, Jane. Poor Mr. Bingley, how will he ever look at another woman again in his entire life." Elizabeth said as she studied her sister's beautiful dress.

"Is this dress not too much, Lizzy? Aunt Gardiner bought it for me and insisted I wear it on the date today, but I wonder now if it's not too much for a first date."

"Of course not, Jane. It's not as much the dress, but the owner that's looking good," Elizabeth said with a giggle. "Now, let's go for I'm dying to meet your Mr. Bingley."

They both walked towards the underground. They had to take the train since the place where they were going to meet Mr. Bingley was a few miles from the hospital.

Elizabeth hated the underground, but even she had to admit that the convenience of it was what made it worthwhile to use. Indeed she used it quite often if she had to get home in a hurry. However, there were no other means to see the real beauty of the ever-changing city than her bus ride home.

The underground wasn't too crowded when they finally got on the train as the evening rush was almost over, most of the people had already gone home. It took almost half an hour when they finally got to their stop at the west end, Piccadilly Circus. Of all places, Mr. Bingley couldn't have chosen a more quiet place for a date, Elizabeth thought.

After much bumping and pushing by people, Elizabeth and Jane finally made it to the escalators that lead to the exit of the underground. It seemed as if the whole world was meeting up at this stop today. It wasn't Elizabeth's first time to Piccadilly Circus, though it was way too crowded for Elizabeth's taste. Even she could admit that the place had its charms, there was always interesting things to see and do. Though it was definitely was the variety in people that really made Elizabeth admire and enjoy the place more.

Finally, they reached the street, Elizabeth looked around, there were so people walking in every direction. The evening was approaching as street lights were already on. There were also the usual street vendors selling street food especially close to the station entrance.

Jane clung to Elizabeth's arm, she was clearly more nervous than she looked. "Can you see him, Lizzy? There are so many people here, how will we ever find him?"

"My dear sister, how am I suppose to spot Mr. Bingley if I have never met him myself?" Elizabeth said teasing her sister slightly.

Jane looked at her sister rather urgently "That is true, perhaps..."

"Miss Bennet! Miss Bennet! I'm here to your left" Mr. Bingley was a few meters from them trying to make his way against the wave of people between Jane and himself. His curly red hair made him a clear figure that stood out from the rest of the crowd.

"Good day, Miss Bennet." His bright smile could travel for miles Elizabeth thought.

Mr. Bingley was clearly all a young man ought to be, he was most handsomely dressed in a grey suit and he looked like a pretty well off businessman from what Elizabeth could gather from his suit and very expensive watch.

Finally, he had made it all the way towards them. "Mr. Bingley, please call me Jane. There is no need to be so formal, don't you think?" Jane said as she lightly shook his hand.

"Of course, Miss Bennet," Mr. Bingley stopped a moment, "I mean Jane." There was a sudden silence as both blushed when he had mentioned her name. Elizabeth saw Mr. Bingley's face had turned a bright red and nearly burst into laughter.

Eventually, Mr. Bingley spoke again, "then, of course, you will call me Charles."

"I will do the same then," Jane said with a small giggle as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Might I then introduce my sister Elizabeth to you, Charles," as she gestured towards her sister.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm glad to meet you. Your sister has told me so much about you, but I insisted I meet you for myself as I truly enjoy making new friends."

"Mr. Bingley it's my pleasure." The two of them shook hands.

"Well let's get going, I hope the two of you don't mind going in my motor to the restaurant. I just thought it would be easier than walking there from here."

"Not at all, but aren't we staying in Piccadilly Circus for dinner, Sir?" Elizabeth said as they walked to where the car was temporarily parked only about ten or so meters from the station exit. The crowd was slightly quieter than before but Mr. Bingley almost made sure nobody bumped into Jane.

"We'll my friend suggested a restaurant that is more intimate and less noisy than the one's you'll find here. Do you have any objections, Miss Elizabeth? We could go somewhere else."

"No, not at all. I was just curious," she said towards his direction. Finally, they made it safely to where the car was parked.

"Well then, Jane, would you do me the honor of sitting in the front seat?" Mr. Bingley said as he opened the car door.

"Yes, I'd love that," Jane said and got into the car.

Eventually, they set off in a western direction and drove through several narrow streets until they got to an area with several small restaurants all with some tables on the outside looking onto the streets. The restaurants were all decorated with flowers and sculptures. It was clearly meant for upper-class clients and Elizabeth felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Here we are, Miss Elizabeth. I can't wait, my friend, William said the food here is excellent. So I must believe him," Mr. Bingley exclaimed as he parked the car.

"I guess today we will test whether your friend was telling the truth."

"Yes, he's probably waiting already inside for us. William is always very punctual." Mr. Bingley said with chuckle almost too himself.

Mr. Bingley had hardly finished parking the car before he jumped out to open the door for Jane on the other side. Elizabeth could see he was nervous, she was beginning to see what a good match he could possibly be for her sister.

There were many people already seated on the outside in front of the restaurants, this place must be quite popular. The restaurant that they were going to was French and much grander than even the other restaurants in the streets, but Elizabeth decided she would make the best of it. She would pretend like she fitted in here, Jane didn't seem to notice. Then again Elizabeth was sure the only thing her sister could clearly see now was Mr. Bingley.

The hostess showed them to their table, and as Mr. Bingley had predicted sat his friend. He got up from his chair as they approached him. He was the most handsome man Elizabeth had ever seen, he was dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit. His tailor has probably very high esteemed and the workmanship shined through the suit. His dark brown hair was cut in a very classic style. However, it was his face that was truly handsome, though Elizabeth clearly saw that there was something dark in his eyes. They locked eyes as she walked towards him, he looked away when she got closer and greeted Mr. Bingley.

"Ladies might I introduce you to my dear friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." They shook the man's hand and Mr. Bingley, in turn, introduced them, "this is Miss Jane Bennet and her younger sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

They all sat down at the table, it was a square shape. Jane sat next to Mr. Bingley with Elizabeth on her right. Next to Elizabeth sat Mr. Darcy, his eyes were on her as if he was studying her. She slightly smiled at him to which he decided to turn to Mr. Bingley and Jane.

"Miss Bennet, Charles tells me that you are a secretary? Would you say you enjoy the work?" Mr. Darcy asked though Elizabeth could tell in the tone of his voice that he was making the conversation in respect to his friend rather than actual interest in the subject.

"Of course, sir. I do enjoy it. In fact..." Jane continued. Mr. Darcy made a few more enquiries about Jane before he left the conversation with Jane and Mr. Bingley. He didn't speak much until the first course arrived. During this time Elizabeth concluded that Mr. Darcy wasn't the most lively of men in conversation and to her account seemed rather self-important. Though she still tried not to judge the man too harshly, unfortunately, he wasn't making it easy for her.

When they were busy eating their first course Mr. Darcy unexpectedly turned the conversation to her.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth. What is it that you do? Are you also a secretary like your sister?"

Elizabeth much in shock on the sudden enquiry could hardly speak. Charles instead spoke before she could answer.

"Much like you William, Miss Elizabeth is in the medical field."

Elizabeth was astonished. "Are you a doctor, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, I am. You look utterly shocked, Miss Elizabeth." He exclaimed, and for the first time the entire evening she saw a smile on his face.

"Indeed, Sir. I would never have guessed it. I thought you were much like your friend here a businessman of some kind."

"You could say that in some aspects I am indeed a businessman. But my full-time position is a doctor."

"What hospital do you work at? If I may ask, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth replied quite intrigued.

"St. Helen's Hospital. How about you?"

"St. Helen's, really? That is probably the best hospital in the city. Do you like it there? I work at the Alexander Langley Hospital, it's rather small but we have an excellent director."

"Director Frederick Thomas. Yes, I hear he is quite good."

"Quite good," Elizabeth exclaimed. She continued, "he is the best there is, Mr. Darcy. I heard that the hospital was close to bankruptcy after the war and that he single-handedly got donors to get the hospital back on track. Now it's competing with the likes of bigger hospitals such as your own."

Mr. Darcy suddenly had a big smile on his face and he almost said as to tease her, "I have never heard a woman give her opinion so strongly on the subject before."

"And why should I not? Why shouldn't any woman?"

"Indeed, there should be more women interested in the subject as you are, Miss Elizabeth." He said as he had another sip from his wine.

Was he being serious in his statement or was he mocking her, Elizabeth thought?

Before she could continue the conversation, the main course arrived. The restaurant by this time was filled with people and there was lively conversation all around. Elizabeth even for a while forgot where she was, though it was virtually impossible for her not to notice the amount of elite present in the place. A lot of the evening's conversation was between herself, Jane and Mr. Bingley. Jane and Mr. Bingley shared so many similar interests that it utterly shocked Elizabeth. He definitely seemed very attentive towards Jane, as whenever she spoke he listened with great attention to her thoughts.

"Tell me, William. I know this is quite off topic from the conversation just now. But I read in today's newspaper that there is some great concern about the countries health care system and it's longevity. What is your opinion on the matter?"

Mr. Bingley had probably seen that his friend wasn't participating in the conversation and decided to turn the topic to something he thought Mr. Darcy cared for.

"Come now, Charles. I'm sure this is hardly a topic for the dinner table." Darcy exclaimed with a true concern on his face.

Elizabeth instead replied. "Come now, I would love to hear your opinion on the subject. You can't have a stronger opinion than me."

He looked at her with some amazement and gave his thoughts on the subject.

"To be perfectly honest, I think the whole program is sure to fail. I can't think that our government will be able to maintain the cost and responsibility of managing the medical profession well enough to provide free health care. And why are we the ones to suffer since others can't afford their medical bills."

"Would you refuse a person health care then? There are many people in this country that once couldn't get proper medical care. So many people still wouldn't get help if they had to pay. I could never live with myself if I had to refuse a person even the most basic needs. That's why I decided to become a nurse I want to help all people and do so with compassion. Didn't you, Mr. Darcy?"

The man sat in silence for a while, before replying.

"I understand where you are coming from, Miss Bennet. But you must see my point of view too, the government will not be able to give any medical care if there is no money left to do so. No, in the end, the taxpayers will pay more and more."

Had he any compassion for patients, Elizabeth wondered. I man with such strong opinions about free health care probably and who deserved to be treated. Can such a doctor really care for his patients? This is the most basic and important part of being in the medical field and Mr. Darcy seemed to lack in this aspect.

"Perhaps politics weren't the best subject matter for me to bring up right now. Don't you agree, Jane?" Mr. Bingley finally interrupted before the conversation really got out of hand.

Jane suddenly realized Mr. Bingley had spoken to her. She saw Elizabeth fuming with anger and although she also disagreed with Mr. Darcy's statement she knew her sister was probably going to be furious if the present conversation wasn't brought to an end.

"Indeed, Lizzy I for one think this is the kind of conversation that should be kept for another day."

Elizabeth heard the stress in her sister's voice. It dawned on her that her whole body and face had stiffened up. She had nearly lost her temper completely. Indeed she wished to express her opinion further but decided it was best not hinder her sisters date any further.

"Yes, of course. We can always continue our discussion at a later time, Mr. Darcy."

With this, the rest of the date continued with mostly light conversations between Jane and Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy and herself for the remainder of dinner only spoke when the others required a response, which was hardly needed for the sweet couple was preoccupied more with each other than even the food on their plate.

Elizabeth kept thinking to herself perhaps Mr. Darcy was just ignorant to the real troubles that society had in caring for those less fortunate. She thought that it was possible that if he was to see the real suffering some families faced then his opinion would change. She decided that it was not her place to enlighten the rich and powerful about the real suffering that people living in poverty faced.

The rest of the evening Elizabeth thought of more pressing matters regarding her work. By the end of the dinner, she had made up her mind. She would take the position as Sister of her ward.

After dinner, Mr. Bingley offered to take Jane and Elizabeth home in his car. It was already ten when they were finally ready to leave and he would not allow two young women to travel by train at this hour. Mr. Darcy left them at the restaurant and made his way home in a much smarter car than Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth was happy to see the sight of him go, hopefully, she didn't have to see the man too often if her sister's relationship was to continue.

When they finally got home, Elizabeth went into the house first leaving Jane and Mr. Bingley alone to say goodnight.

Inside the house, she found her mother and two younger sisters kneeling on the sitting room couch peering out the window. They were clearly trying to catch a glimpse of the man that had driven Elizabeth and Jane home.

"Mother, Kitty, Lydia what are you doing? Quick get away from the window, what would Jane do if she knew you lot were staring at her through the window?" Elizabeth said as she took off her evening coat at the front door.

"Hush, Lizzy. I want to hear what they are saying." Lydia exclaimed as she waved one arm at her sister.

Elizabeth mother just gave her an annoyed look.

Suddenly they all gave an almost silent screech. After which they all fell into the couch on which they were leaning to spy through the window.

"I can't believe he kissed her on the cheek. How I long to be in love," Kitty sighed and hugged her sister.

"I know, right. But why only the cheek, I want a guy that will go straight in for the kill." Lydia pointed towards her lips.

"Come now, Lydia. That kiss was sweet and thoughtful." Kitty defended Mr. Bingley's actions.

"And so romantic," Mrs. Bennet said, even she was swooning.

Suddenly Jane walked into the house, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Miss Jane Bennet," her mother exclaimed and got up from the couch. "I cannot believe what I just saw,"

Elizabeth interjected. "Come now, mama. Just give Jane a moment to breath, for heaven's sake."

"Lizzy you will stay out of this, I will talk to you later." Mrs. Bennet walked around Elizabeth to her eldest daughter.

Jane held her cheeks as if to hide her blush, "isn't he handsome mama?And such a gentleman, all he did was give me a kiss on the cheek. I wonder how am I to look him in the eye again."

Mrs. Bennet heart melted how could she be angry at such a sweet girl, instead, she would embrace the situation. "Now I'm too excited, you must tell me and your sisters how this all came about. I have nearly given up all hope that you would find a suitable match and here comes along this gentleman..." She stopped her sentence in hopes to get the man's name.

"Mr. Charles Bingley," Jane said as if the mention of his name bewitched her.

"Mr. Bingley, a handsome name with a handsome face." Mrs. Bennet professed.

The rest of the evening Jane had to in detail explain every part of her date, where they went, and of course how they had met. Luckily Jane was too busy talking about Mr. Bingley. She had her mother and three younger sisters so enchanted with Mr. Bingley that, luckily for Elizabeth, no mention was made of Mr. Darcy.

Eventually, when she and Jane finally went to bed, Elizabeth felt relieved that her part in the match, for now, was over and that she could focus again on her work.

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. English is my second language so I would love your feedback and reviews, to improve even more on my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: An evening out

**Chapter 3:**

Time has flown by since Elizabeth accepted her temporary position as the head nurse in the C ward at the hospital. It has been quite hectic and she barely gets four hours of sleep in a day. Not only is she actively busy managing the ins and outs of the ward, but she also has to deal with the attitudes that some of the older and more experienced nurses have been giving her. She had expected them to be angry, but she could never have imagined them to treat her so badly. Previously she had considered herself to be friends with some of the nurses, but even some of them treated her with disdain. Eventually, she resorted to being stern and helpful to the staff, she couldn't do anything to have them less angry at her. She did her best to manage the nurses and do her best to get the work done.

Once again Elizabeth finds herself forced to accompany Jane to meet Mr Bingley, although this time, they will be attending a dinner party at Mr Bingley's house. For the last month, Mr Bingley and Jane have gone on dates probably three times a week, the two seemed really in love. Their mother, of course, prided herself on Jane's beauty as the cause for Mr Bingley liking her. Elizabeth was sure a lot more went into his admiration for Jane, looks weren't the only qualities her sister had.

The staff at the hospital get few days a month of rest where they aren't allowed to take on any shifts. Elizabeth is now on day two and thus was able to accompany her sister to Mr Bingleys party. She has been working way too much the last month and really needs to rest. She is also glad to go out for the evening, she hardly ever gets the chance to socialise with people outside of work. Though she only wished the people she would meet this evening would be have been people that weren't part of the London high society. She'd just have to make the best of it and try to have fun.

Eventually at around seven that evening the car which Mr Bingley had promised to send arrived at the house. Mr Bingley usually picked Jane up personally whenever they went out, so Jane was getting accustomed to this new found luxury which Elizabeth teased her about all the time. The entire day Mrs Bennet had been frantic with making sure her daughters have dressed appropriately for the party. She had nearly driven Elizabeth mad all afternoon and the Bennet house was in an uproar.

 _"Lizzy, is your gown ironed?"_ Her mother had yelled, and it had taken everything within Elizabeth to not scream back at her mother.

 _"Lizzy, how will you do your hair?"_

 _"Lizzy, you have to behave and find a good man at tonight's party. Remember you need to find a good husband."_

 _"Lizzy, look after Jane and don't embarrass her in front of Mr Bingley and his family."_

This had continued the whole afternoon and Elizabeth had to constantly remind herself that her mother meant well. To say the least it took a lot out of her not to lose her temper.

"Alright, Mama we are off. Don't wait up I expect we'll be at Mr Bingleys party until very late." Jane said as she saw her mum was about to say something else to her sister.

"Very well you girls best be off," Mrs Bennet gave both her daughters a kiss on the cheek before they departed for the party.

The ride to Mr Bingley's took quite some time and Elizabeth and Jane took the time to rest as all their mother's fuss had been hard on both of them. Elizabeth admired the surroundings as they drove through various parts of the city. Every area was very different and you could clearly see the difference in the quality of living from one place to the next.

The area Mr Bingley lived in was an area of great architecture and affluence. When they eventually arrived at the house the grandeur of Mr Bingley's estate shocked Elizabeth.

The driver helped both girls out of the motor car and for a moment Elizabeth stared at the magnificent architecture of the house. The house was in an older style than many of the modernised houses that were found in the area.

"Are you amazed at Mr Bingley's house, Lizzy?" Jane asked as she saw the shock and interest in her sisters' eyes.

"I confess Jane, I have seen many houses in London. And this is one of the most beautiful one's I've seen in the city. I can only imagine the rent Mr Bingley must pay to live in such a place."

Jane giggled at this and replied, "Lizzy, Mr Bingley owns this property. He is an excellent businessman and has worked hard to be able to buy such a lavish property. Apparently, Mr Darcy his most valued advisor and friend owns several major real estates here in the city, as well as in the country. He helped him in acquiring this property."

"I must confess Jane such a great wealth is quite impressive and also intimidating."

Jane whispered to her sister to comfort her, "don't worry, Lizzy. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy won't mind you being in awe of their wealth,"

"Jane, I don't mind their opinions. I do worry for us and I urge you to be cautious about the people you'll meet tonight, they can't all be as kind and gentle as your Mr Bingley."

Jane smiled and hugged her sister slightly, "whatever will I do without your guidance and protection, dear sister. But we should also not close ourselves off to making new friends."

Elizabeth gave her sister a reassuring smile and decided her sister was right, closing yourself off to the world because your scared of other people's wealth will only make your own world smaller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the party almost ten of the guest had already arrived and Mr Bingley took it upon himself to introduce them personally to every person in the room. Among them were his two sisters, a Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. The two sisters were dressed elegantly and seemed outwardly friendly. Miss Bingley was the most engaging of the two and seemed quite interested in Jane and insisted she sit with her at the dinner table. It was the first time Jane had met the Miss Bingley and Elizabeth could see Jane already started liking her new found friend. Elizabeth was cautious about Miss Bingley she looked nice enough but something about her Elizabeth didn't trust.

Slowly the rest of the guest arrived, these consisted of aristocrats, business partners and their wives. There were about eighteen people at the party all of which Mr Bingley had made sure both she and Jane had to meet. Elizabeth was drinking sherry with a group of wives when she saw a familiar face entering the room.

The man in question was Mr Darcy and there was a frail looking woman on his side.

"Oh goodness, that is Mr Darcy," Margaret a doctor's wife attending the party said. To which all the ladies were looking straight at the new arrivals.

"Yes, isn't he just as handsome as always," all the wives swooned over Mr Darcy a fact Elizabeth agreed with but have they ever even spoken to the intolerable man.

"Yes," another woman agreed, "but who is that young woman with him."

"You don't know, Theresa? Well, that is Lady Catherine de Bourgh's daughter, what was her name again?"

Julia the younger of the woman answered, "Her name is Anne de Bourgh, Margaret. I wonder if they are together."

The other three woman looked at Julia and without saying anything walked away, thus leaving Elizabeth and Julia standing alone.

"Sorry about that, they hate me," she smiled at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about it, but aren't they a bit much. What did you ever do to them?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question, Miss Elizabeth. I guess having a family with no title or money is not ideal for the wife of an Earl in their opinion," her smile faded and Elizabeth could see it was something she struggled with greatly.

"I'm sure they hate me then too," Elizabeth took her hand and squeezed it, "I'm sure if your husband doesn't mind it, so you should not let them get to you."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. " Elizabeth could see Julia's spirits lifting slightly.

The two women started chatting about other matters and quickly found common interests. Eventually, the Earl called for his wife to meet some of his business colleagues and the two didn't speak much else for the rest of the evening.

Shortly after Elizabeth found Jane talking to Mr Darcy and Miss Anne de Bourgh.

"Good evening, Miss Bennet," Mr Darcy greeted first to Elizabeth's astonishment and introduced her to Miss Anne.

They were about to speak when dinner was announced and the guests were taken into the dining hall.

The dining hall was decorated with many pink and white roses. Compared to the modern furnishings of the previous room they had been in this room was way more traditionally furnished. There was a long table in the middle of the room that could seat probably more than twenty people and servants were helping guests to take their seats.

Miss Bingley insisted Jane sit by her as well as Mr Darcy, Elizabeth couldn't understand her obvious fascination with the man. She was unfortunately placed pretty far from her sister and Mr Bingley, just before she was about to sit Mr Bingley ordered Mr Darcy to keep her company during dinner and he had to leave his date and poor Miss Bingley and sit at the very end with Elizabeth.

Unfortunately, their previous meetings unpleasant conversation made conversation between the two of them quite uncomfortable. The air between them was very intense and Elizabeth felt relief when the first course was finally served.

"We'll have to have some conversation, Mr Darcy, we can't sit the whole evening in silence."

"What topic would you like to discuss then, Miss Bennet?"

She chuckled at his rather dry response, then continued.

"Well, Mr Darcy who is the woman accompanying you this evening. I think it is rather rude of you to leave her all alone and talk with another woman during dinner."

He looked at her quite bewildered and then gave a rather mischievous smile, "am I to think you have an interest in my life, Miss Bennet? Do you like me, for why else would you ask such personal questions?"

Elizabeth was astonished about what had just come out of Mr Darcy's mouth, "Do I like you? What are you talking about, Mr Darcy? You can't be serious, we hardly even know each other?"

There was a long silence and Elizabeth could feel her face burning up.

When the second course was served Elizabeth finally got herself calmed enough to look at Mr Darcy again. He was silently eating his dinner and looking very smug. She couldn't believe it, this was not the man she had met the previous time they had dinner together. He was teasing her.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr Darcy?" She said in shock.

"You finally get it, do you?" He replied with a look that made her burn up again.

She laughed a bit and finally replied, "I can't understand you, sir. You looked utterly miserable the first time we met and now you're making jokes."

"Well, I'm sorry I disappointed you last time madam, but I sometimes have bad days. I'm human you know."

"You are quite right, Mr Darcy. We all have bad days, I'm sorry for my behaviour that night too," he was looking straight at her and without thinking about it too much she decided to tease him a little, "sir, I must warn you. Some of the wives here really like your handsome face so I'm not the one you should worry about," she said in a whisper.

"Madam, you're teasing me now, are you? I guess I'll have to take it."

"I suppose so. Who is Miss Anne to you, sir?" Elizabeth asked as she took another bite, and looked at the frail woman at the other side of the table next to Jane.

"Miss Anne, she is my cousin and needs these kinds of social gatherings to get more used to the world. She is too one day inherit … well, responsibility from my aunt and I worry that she will not be able to handle the society we live in."

"I see, sir. You are quite right about this society I think. I'm worried for my sister," she looked at Jane who was now speaking to Miss de Bourgh, "I only hope society will treat her with the same kindness that is in her heart."

"I think, Miss Bennet, maybe you and your sister should be friends with my cousin, I hope that fresh and friendly faces will make her more confident and she needs to learn to connect with other people."

Elizabeth found the conversation she had with Mr Darcy at dinner quite odd, after their previous meeting she never thought she'd have a pleasant word from the man in her entire life. The rest of dinner they discussed their similar interest in medicine and though they had different opinions on some topics they had kept it together and didn't get angry at each other like the last time.

After dinner, all the guests went to the lounge room which was on the second floor and most of the men went outside onto the patio to smoke cigars. Elizabeth thought it the perfect time to make friends with Miss Anne de Bourgh since Mr Darcy had been so insisted upon it.

She walked over the room to the couch where Miss Anne was sitting, "do you mind my company, Miss Anne?"

The frail woman seemed taken aback for a moment, then she relaxed and replied, "yes, of course. Your sister Jane is a sweet and really beautiful person, miss Bennet, I really like her."

"Ah yes, Jane is the best sister and person I know. What about you, Miss Anne, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I don't. It is only me, I guess my mum wish I had been a son, but really I wish I had a sister."

Elizabeth laughed, "I understand your sentiments, Miss Anne, with five daughters in the house. I also think my parents wish one of us were a boy. But that's really not something we should worry about, we can hardly change what has already happened. Don't you think, Miss Anne."

Anne's face lit up, and took Elizabeth's hand, "thank you, Miss Benett, I shouldn't speak so negatively. However, I do wish I had a sister, growing up I was always so lonely." She paused for a while, then continued, "do you think we could be, you know, uhm.." She stopped mid sentence.

"Be friends you mean, I would love to Miss Anne. But only if you call me Lizzy, all my family does and I don't have many friends in London so I would love to be yours."

"Really, I can't believe it, Lizzy? My cousin said he thought you and I could be good friends but I'm not very good at making friends usually. I'm very excited to be your friend, Lizzy."

"I'm glad too, Miss Anne."

"Oh no, I won't have it, you should call me Anne. If you want to of course." She exclaimed with very little confidence.

"Anne it is then, let's be friends."

Elizabeth and Anne spent most of the evening bonding over their mutual love of books and were pleasantly surprised over how many novels they both thought was enjoyable and a delightful read.

By the end of the evening, most of the guests had already gone. Miss Bingley was talking to Mr Darcy for the last twenty minutes, who looked like he wanted to die. Mr And Mrs Hurst were in an argument on the patio about, in her words "his drinking problems." Jane and Mr Bingley were in a quiet conversation near the piano in the corner of the room. Elizabeth had never seen her sister look so in love before, she was happy for her sister but worried about the people around Mr Bingley. Would they accept Jane or would they see her as an intruder into their little world, like the way those wives were with Julia?

Finally, Mr Bingley and Jane got up and walked closer to the rest of the company. He cleared his throat and Mr And Mrs Hurst also came into the room.

"Well friends and family, I think the evening should come to a close. But before we all leave at once," he said jokingly. "I know tomorrow is a Saturday and we've decided to leave early and go on a picnic somewhere out of the city and we would love the present company to join us."

Everyone looked around, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst agreed immediately. Then Mr Darcy also agreed.

"How about we visit my aunt, Lady Catherine's estate near Reading. I have some business there and the grounds are beautiful for a picnic." Mr Darcy proposed.

"I can agree with Mr Darcy on this, Reading is a beautiful place and wonderful for picnics. I won't be able to make it, I'm afraid I have other engagements tomorrow."

"Oh really, well if it can't any other way, we will truly miss your presence, Miss Anne," Jane exclaimed, "Lizzy, can you go tomorrow? I know you were planning on resting tomorrow before you're back to work on Monday."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, it was true she wanted to rest, but Jane going by herself and her staying at home. She could already hear her mum complaining all day and she had never been to Reading before.

"All right then, I'll join for tomorrow's trip."

"Excellent then it's decided. Then we'll get everyone home so that we can all have a good night's sleep and enjoy the day tomorrow," Mr Bingley exclaimed.

After that everybody was sent off and they decided that Mr Bingley would pick Jane and Elizabeth up at their home at seven in the morning. Mr Darcy offered to take them home but Mr Bingley was insistent it would be too much of a distance since Anne also had to get home and lived in the opposite direction of the Bennet sister's home. In the end, Elizabeth was certain it was just an excuse for him to personally send his beloved Jane home.

On the way home Elizabeth sat in the back again and instantly fell fast asleep, but the couple's sweet conversation and laughs brought happiness to her heart even though she wasn't listening to what exactly was being said.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, were home already," Jane shook Elizabeth's leg and she slowly awoke from her short-lived slumber.

"Oh, really. Thank you, Mr Bingley, for a great evening. We shall see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Of course, Miss Bennet. Have a pleasant evening and thank you for coming tonight."

The lovebirds said their goodbyes and both sisters went in after he had driven away.

Inside the house awaited what Elizabeth had expected would be waiting for then, their mother and two of the three younger sisters, Kitty and Lydia. Only they all were fast asleep, each on a different couch and didn't even wake up when Elizabeth and Jane came into the room.

"Let's not wake them up, Jane. I can't deal with anymore for today." Jane agreed and took her sister's arm as they went upstairs to their room.

When they finally got into bed and were ready to sleep, Jane turned to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, are you sure tomorrow is fine with you? I don't want you to feel like you were forced to go."

Elizabeth felt the warmth and concern in Jane's voice, "don't worry dear sister, I wasn't forced. I mean, I know I wanted to rest, but I can do that there tomorrow. Besides, I miss the countryside and outdoors, I think this is just what I need to feel like myself again."

"That's true, in the city we don't get the time we once had for nature. I know you especially love the outdoors."

"And besides, Jane. Do you really think I want to stay here tomorrow? I know for a fact mother will not let me be for one minute in the entire day until you come back."

The girls giggled, they both agreed that sounds exactly like their mother. Slowly both sisters fell asleep, they needed to be fresh and ready for the next day and all the adventures the trip would bring.

 **Writer's note: Thank you all for reading this, I have not been in the best place the last few months and I hope that I can write more often and get this story to go exactly where I want it to go over the next few months. Any suggestions or comments, then please review... English is my second language so I try.. Lastly, Mrs Bennet is really almost my own mum who really gets her parenting skills from P &P, luckily not that extreme :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Picnic

Finally, Elizabeth relaxed as she and Jane were driving with Mr. Bingley out of the city and into the countryside. Their mother had nearly died of excitement that her two eldest daughters had been invited to a private picnic by the elite of London society. Mr. Bingley's sisters would be driving with Mr. Hurst and would meet them in Reading for the picnic.

"Mr. Bingley, have you ever been to Lady Catherine's estate before?"

"I fear not, Miss Bennet. However, it's supposedly one of the grandest estates in all of England."

Elizabeth smiled, there was no doubt in her mind that it was grand, "I'm referring more to the gardens, Mr. Bingley?"

"You must excuse my sister, Mr. Bingley, but when it comes to the countryside she completely loses it."

The whole party giggled.

"Oh Jane, I'm so excited I can hardly wait to walk in the beauty of the country again. I'm sure Reading will indeed be beautiful with trees and birds everywhere."

"Yes, dear sister. I think you will definitely not be disappointed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reading was a very ordinary town with the exception of the de Bourgh estate, that is. The estate was rather difficult to miss as the grandeur outshined the rest of the Reading.

When they arrived at the spot that had been chosen for the picnic, they found Mr. Bingley's sisters along with Mr. Hurst already underneath the gazebo that was prepared for the guest's picnic.

When all needed greetings were done, the entire party except for Mr. Darcy, had some morning tea and a light breakfast.

Mr. Darcy finally arrived just after ten and with him was a young woman. Elizabeth estimated she was the age of her youngest sister Lydia. The girl seemed to be acquainted with the Bingley party, and both she and Mr. Darcy greeted them.

Mr. Darcy then introduced the girl to the Bennet sister's, "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet. May I introduce my sister to you, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

After the formal greeting, Miss Bingley summoned Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth sat down with Miss Darcy as Jane went to sit with Mr. Bingley.

"Miss Elizabeth, my brother tells me you are a nurse. How wonderful must it be to save people every day? I so admire you and my brother, you both do such honorable jobs."

"And what about you miss Darcy what do you want to do when you are older? Do you plan to follow in your brother's footsteps and become a doctor?"

Miss Darcy gave a childlike laugh and placed her hand on Elizabeth, "Oh no, never miss Elizabeth. I pass out at the sight of blood, therefore that profession is completely out of the question."

"I can already see you fainting on your first day of medical school, Miss Darcy," they both giggled at the thought of Miss Darcy fainting. Elizabeth quickly warmed up to the refreshing spirit of Miss Darcy, as well as her childlike yet elegant manners.

The two new acquaintances were sharing their hobbies when Miss Bingley suggested they all took a stroll in the gardens of the estate before lunch time.

Caroline Bingley immediately had Mr. Darcy at the arm. The poor man hardly stood a chance to her firm grip and ruthless determination. Miss Bingley was determined for him to accompany her throughout the day. He had hardly been able to take a break from her since his arrival earlier.

The group followed Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley. Elizabeth and Miss Darcy were still walking in each other's company.

"Miss Darcy, do you walk often?"

"Yes, I absolutely love late afternoon walks. That time of day is the best for walking. But these days my brother hardly ever allows me to go out by myself like I used to."

Elizabeth was shocked, Mr. Darcy would do that. "That's too cruel, you must talk to him. I'm sure short walks can't be too dangerous. You should have your brother walk with you if he is going to be that difficult."

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, don't be angry at my brother. You see I was the one that caused something bad to happen, he is only protecting me." Miss Darcy seemed completely distraught at the thought of Elizabeth thinking ill of her brother.

"Yes, I suppose your brother means well," Elizabeth smiled at her new friend. "I suppose we could always start going for walks together when you are in London and I am available."

"Really? You would do that for me, Elizabeth. I would be so happy to go walking again."

"Well, I suppose you should get your brothers permission. We wouldn't want to make him angry." The two new friends walked arm in arm following the rest of the party.

Eventually, they reached a beautiful waterfall that was pretty far away from the main house. They decided to take a small break before they would return to the house for lunch.

Mr. Darcy had finally broken free of Miss Bingley when she and Jane started a conversation.

Elizabeth and Georgiana were sitting on rocks next to the water in light conversation when he walked over to them.

"Are you enjoying the day, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth could see the expression of absolute disgust on Mr. Darcy's face.

"I'm making the best of it Miss Elizabeth." He said dryly.

Elizabeth and Georgiana both broke out in laughter, "Brother, are you sure? Your face tells a different story."

"I agree with your sister, Mr. Darcy. Luckily the two of us have been quite happily engaged in conversation all morning."

Mr. Darcy seemed pleased, he looked fondly at his sister and replied, "well, then I am relieved that you two are at least getting along."

Eventually, it was time for the party to head back for lunch. Jane walked back with Miss Bingley, Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy walked together. Elizabeth found herself walking alone with Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy was a gentleman and held out his arm to walk her back through the forest grounds.

"Miss Elizabeth, can I just say how grateful I am that you have befriended both my sister and cousin in almost one day. For Georgiana, I am most grateful since she has very few female acquaintances. I am hardly suitable to fill the role of a female companion."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Darcy, but you really don't have to worry so much about your sister. She has no visible character flaws and her manners are both elegant and graceful. I think your parents have done a marvelous job to raise both their children."

"I thank you for your kind words, Miss Elizabeth. But I am mainly responsible for my sisters' upbringing; both my parents have passed away. Our mother died during Georgiana's birth and our father three years ago."

Elizabeth felt a pain for Mr. Darcy and his sister. She could only imagine how difficult it would be for her to be without her parents.

"I'm sorry, that must be really rough for you." Elizabeth couldn't say anything else.

They slowly followed the rest of the party in silence towards the house. It wasn't an uneasy silence, but a rather comfortable one.

Lunch was already being served when they all got back to the picnic spot.

After lunch, the guests entertained themselves with games, reading and other activities. Elizabeth decided to recline on one of the lawn chairs underneath a large umbrella. She just closed her eyes when Mr. Darcy suddenly came to sit down and recline on the chair next to her.

"Are you enjoying your sunbathing, Miss Elizabeth? I thought I might join you in your endeavor." Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy as he got comfortable in the chair and closed his eyes.

She thought a bit about how relaxed she felt, not having to worry about work, patients or her family.

"It's so relaxing here, Mr. Darcy. I hardly ever get the chance to let go like this, not with working as a nurse. Then again I can hardly complain to you a Doctor, can I?"

He grinned slightly before he replied to her, "As a nurse you have all the right to complain, I believe nurses work a lot harder than doctors." His eyes were still closed, however he was now smiling broadly, "don't tell other doctors that though, I'd be in trouble."

Elizabeth laughed and looked at his face, suddenly she felt flushed at the sight of his handsome features. _"What was wrong with her? Why was she blushing?"_ she thought. She shouldn't ever think of Mr. Darcy like that. Not only did they have very different opinions and views, but he also was part of a world she would never be welcome in.

She looked away from him and closed her eyes. Time passed them both and when she eventually opened her eyes again, it dawned on her that she had fallen asleep. To her surprise she awoke to Mr. Darcy clearly staring at her. She suddenly sat upright and looked straight at him.

"Is there something on my face, Mr. Darcy?" she enquired. He was surely startled at her question as if he had forgotten what he had been doing.

"Sorry, no there is nothing, excuse me," was all he said before getting up off the chair and walked towards the rest of the party.

Elizabeth giggled at the thought of Mr. Darcy, the man had looked so embarrassed. She wanted to burst out laughing, unfortunately she wouldn't dream of potentially wounding his pride. Instead she kept quiet and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon reclining and reading her book.

At last it was time to leave for London again as it was getting late. As Monday was approaching Elizabeth dreaded the reality that she would be so busy over the next few weeks. Today was a much needed rest before she had to face the music again.

"I had the most wonderful day with you Miss Elizabeth, I only wish Caroline hadn't forced me to play cards with her the entire afternoon. You and I could've had so much more fun together. Luckily I wasn't alone, your poor sister and Mr. Bingley also had to play the whole time."

"Don't worry about it, Miss Darcy. We'll meet again on another day, then perhaps without Miss Bingley there."

Georgiana laughed and responded, "I think that is a brilliant idea, Miss Elizabeth. And don't forget you promised to go walking with me as soon as we are both available."

Everyone was greeting each other as they got ready to leave for London. Mr. Darcy greeted Elizabeth but could hardly look Elizabeth in the eye. He was clearly still embarrassed from before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lizzy, come inside this instant," Mrs. Bennet shrieked as Elizabeth was walking towards the house. Mrs. Bennet was at the front door of their London house watching her two eldest daughters coming home from their day out.

"Yes, mama, there is no need for you to yell since I'm already on my way," Elizabeth said as she walked through the door. Jane and Mr. Bingley was still making plans for their next date inside his car.

As soon as Elizabeth was in the house her mother closed the door behind her, "that's good. We should let them talk alone for a while."

Kitty and Lydia seemed to have also waited for their sisters' to return. They were standing anxiously to bombard their sister with questions the minute there was a chance to do so.

"Lizzy, you're back. What was it like to go on a picnic with London's elite?" this was the first thing that came out of Kitty's mouth. This was followed by a million other questions that Elizabeth hardly had the chance to answer. Her middle sister Mary was playing her piano in the other room and her father was probably in his study.

She raised her arms as she said, "Enough, I can't take it when you all talk over each other like this. If you must know it was a lovely day, with delicious food and a relaxing walk in the woods of Reading."

"Really, Lizzie! That sounds like the most boring day I have ever heard of. What were the people like, were the men handsome?" Lydia said as her eyes sparkled. Lydia was always dreaming of young handsome men that would come and sweep her off her feet.

"I had a lot of fun and I certainly enjoyed relaxing in the countryside before I had to face real life again," Elizabeth said and she could see the disappointment in her mother and sisters' eyes at her reply.

Luckily for Elizabeth, Jane came into the house just before they could ask her anything else. They were so distracted that she was able to sneak away in search of her father. As predicted he was in the study with a book and a scotch, he hardly even looked up as she entered the room.

"Father, how have you been?" she said as she went over to where her father was sitting and gave him a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back, "good now that you are here my Lizzy. Though I must say I can't really complain today. Your mother was so preoccupied with you and Jane's trip that she paid no attention to me."

"That's great to hear, father. As long as you are happy, then I'm also happy," she said and sat down on the chair opposite her fathers.

She had a long chat with her father about the area they visited and the people she had met. He listened to her and told her a story from when he visited Reading as a young boy with his own parents.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed, Sir. Tomorrow it's back to work for me," she sighed as she got up from her seat.

"Good night my Lizzie," he said as she closed the study door behind her.

Elizabeth walked backed to her room and found Jane smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Jane, that mirror will break with embarrassment if you keep smiling at it like that," her sudden appearance into their room startled Jane and she became bright red.

"Oh, Lizzy, I hardly even heard you come in," she said as she got up and walked to her side of the bed.

"I see you are even more distracted than usually, is it because of Mr. Bingley?" she said with a sly smile.

"Lizzy don't tease me so, for I'm already worried that I might be falling for him too quickly. It's just that he is the nicest, most generous man I ever met. I can't seem to get him out of my mind no matter what I do," she exclaimed in frustration as she sat down on the bed.

"My dear sister, don't worry so much. You have nothing but time, Jane. Take things slow with Mr. Bingley, and then you'll be more at ease."

Jane took Elizabeth's hand and sincerely said, "Thank you, Lizzy. I don't know what I would do without your guidance. I love you so very much dearest sister."

Jane hugged her sister and Elizabeth replied, "Me too, Jane. Let's go to bed, I think otherwise we'll be exhausted tomorrow."

 **Author's Note: Please review, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. This one has been written for a while, but I struggled to edit it so it took a bit longer. Enjoy..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Early morning winds were softly gushing through Elizabeth's wavy hair as she was walking to the bus stop. The street was getting busy with people rushing off to work. Sure she hated the fast-paced lifestyle of the city, but she still enjoyed seeing people work hard and strive for a better life.

Finally, she was on her bus heading towards Alexander Langley Hospital where she worked. She thought back on the last three weeks, work had been in a complete and utter mess. Every day she hardly had a chance to think as soon as she arrived for her shift.

It all started on Tuesday three weeks ago when one of the head Doctors, Dr. Henry Young, suddenly resigned his position and left the hospital. He supposedly would be opening a private practice in an eastern suburb of London. Of course, the hospital was in a sudden complete state of chaos as all the nurses started worrying that their jobs would also be in jeopardy. If investors started pulling out of hospital funding there could be a huge crisis.

The hospital was very small compared to others in London. However, it had garnered an excellent reputation for medical care and research. The hospital couldn't function on government funding alone and thus they relied heavily on research money from external investors.

Then a week ago more problems arose when three nurses of the same ward including a head nurse suddenly also resigned. Now, Elizabeth was in charge of twice as many staff members but also managing both wards. The only glimpse of hope Elizabeth could find in all of this was that her staff now were all much nicer and more accommodating towards her. This could either be due to her colleagues feeling relieved that they weren't in her position at present or that they felt that she was doing an excellent job.

She finally got to work around seven and walked to her locker to store her purse, then went for her morning coffee in the cafeteria. She sat down at one of the cafeteria's tables and took a small break until her shift would start at eight. She always had her little ritual in the mornings and always made sure to arrive in the ward before the rest of her staff. Suddenly to her surprise the hospital's director took a seat in front of her. She had been so in thought that she hadn't even noticed him enter the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Sister Bennet," Director Thomas said with a broad smile.

"Good morning, Director, how are you this morning?" she managed to compose herself to reply to him.

"I'm doing fine, considering," he took a sip of his coffee, before continuing, "I came over here this morning just to thank you for your hard work over the last three week. I know it wasn't an ideal situation, but you made the best of it without complaint."

She swiftly replied, "Not at all, Sir. I only did my job and what I had to. It was a good experience for me so how can I complain."

He pleasantly smiled at her and said, "Well just know that your efforts didn't go unnoticed, keep up the good work, Sister Elizabeth." With that, he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Elizabeth sat for a while thinking about her experience with running two wards at the same time. It had indeed been a rough experience, but she was able to connect not only with other colleagues but also with other staff members at the hospital. Eventually, she got up when her coffee was finished and walked towards her ward. The hospital on Friday had hired a few temporary nurses for the next few weeks before the positions could officially be filled. Elizabeth felt relieved as she walked into her own ward, now she could only focus on her own responsibilities. However, she was anxious that the nurses working with her would again start treating her as the enemy and not their leader.

"Good morning, Sister Bennet. I hear we have you all to ourselves again, it must have been tough running two wards at the same time," Nurse Kelly said with two other nurses smiling back at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I was also very happy to hear about it. These last few weeks were extremely tiring." Elizabeth was surprised and relieved to see their kind faces.

And to her surprise, most of the staff in the ward was kind towards her still. And so the woman started with their first shift back to their normal routine. Most of the patients under their care were people with an illness or disease, most of which were suffering from severe pain. These types of patients could stay in the ward anywhere from one day to a few months. Other wards within the hospital dealt more with patients that were recovering from operations or injuries.

Lunch time came surprisingly slow today and Elizabeth thought that this was due to how busy she had been the last couple of weeks. She was sitting in her usual lunch spot in the courtyard when two of her nurses came giggling into the courtyard.

When they saw her sitting they immediately hurried over to her, the first to speak was Nurse Joy, a woman in her late twenties.

"Have you heard the news, Sister Bennet," Nurse Joy asked excitedly.

"Well, no I haven't, what on earth is going on? I can see something delightful has happened," Elizabeth said utterly amused.

Nurse Joy and the other Nurse Katie both were blushing as they both shrieked, "There is a new Doctor that has just been hired, and he is apparently one of the youngest and best Doctors in the city."

Now Elizabeth was intrigued, _"who could they possibly have hired?"_ she thought.

"So, come on out with it. Who is the Doctor that has made both of you giggle like school girls?" she said teasing them. Her comment made both women blush and giggle even more.

"Well, we saw him with our own eyes and he is the best-looking Doctor ever to set foot in our hospital. His name is Dr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." As the words left Katie's mouth Elizabeth became cold, she was dumbfounded.

"Are you sure, that is the name?" she asked still profoundly shocked.

"Oh yes very sure, he is a very famous Doctor from a very wealthy family. All of London knows who he is, Sister Bennet," Nurse Joy said. Before Elizabeth could ask more questions the two nurses left, leaving her utterly shocked and confused.

" _Why would he come here to this hospital?"_

" _Surely, no Doctor in their right mind would leave St. Helen's Hospital for this one. St. Helen's is the best in the entire city."_

" _The money offered was probably better… but he doesn't need the money."_

" _What is his motive?"_

These were all the questions that raced through her mind as she walked back from her lunch break. She started immediately to do her rounds in the ward, but her mind didn't want to focus on her work. She just couldn't understand why a man in his position would leave his previous hospital and come to work here. Alexander Langley Hospital was a respectable institution but it had nothing on St. Helen's.

It wasn't an hour later when Director Thomas showed up at their unit with Mr. Darcy and another Doctor. Trying her best to act normal, she greeted them with a smile as they walked towards her.

"Sister Bennet, may I introduce to you our new Doctor, Dr. Fitzwilliam Darcy," he said and somehow as to avoid any unnecessary questions they both greeted with a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Darcy," she broadly smiled at him, "I hope you will do well at our hospital."

By now most of the other nurses had gathered around studying and swooning over the new Doctor. Elizabeth could see that Mr. Darcy was clearly uncomfortable with the sudden curiosity aimed at him.

He swiftly replied to her with a nod, "I thank you, Sister Bennet."

She then turned to her staff and introduced them to the new Doctor, many of the nurses giggled and stared at Mr. Darcy. The man looked utterly terrified and Elizabeth could hardly keep herself from laughing. Indeed seeing Mr. Darcy this vulnerable was greatly entertaining, though maybe a little cruel, Elizabeth thought.

Over the next few days Elizabeth hardly even saw Mr. Darcy, rumours of his stern manners swept through the hospital. Staff members complained about his rude personality and pride. This definitely didn't stop every nurse married or unmarried to swoon over the new Doctor.

Elizabeth was glad she didn't have to work close to Mr. Darcy as she still hadn't completely made up her mind about his true character. She still felt uneasy whenever she was around him, he was rude one day and nice the next. She would give him the benefit of a doubt and try to figure out his personality. The man couldn't be completely bad when he loved his dear sister so much. But his view of the world and the _lower class_ was so very infuriating that she couldn't simply just look past it.

The first Elizabeth saw of him again was only the very next Monday during lunch time. He walked into the courtyard just as she was getting ready to eat her lunch. Elizabeth was having a late lunch so very few other staff members were still eating their lunch. Mr. Darcy was wearing a white Doctors coat that even she could admit made him look more handsome than ever. He walked over to her as soon as he saw her.

She spoke first when he got close to her, "to what do I owe the pleasure, Sir."

"Nurse Elizabeth, I need to have lunch before my next surgery. May I sit with you?"

"Well, of course. Who am I to keep you from eating lunch?" she teased and gestured him to sit down.

He looked quite pleased to have gotten her approval to sit. He had a small blue container with the most delicious lunch Elizabeth had seen.

"I see you also pack your own lunch, Dr. Darcy."

The answered quite cheerfully, "yes, I confess I much rather prefer my own cooking to cafeteria food."

She was utterly surprised, "I had not expected you to be much of a cook, Doctor. Don't be offended, though, you see my mother makes mine. Though I agree cafeteria food isn't always the best, however, every Friday our cafeteria has the best sandwiches, you should definitely make an effort to try it someday." He nodded at her at took another bite of his lunch.

Elizabeth decided to continue the conversation with him, "how has your first week been here, Dr. Darcy?"

He finished chewing his food then answered, "Busy, I'm afraid I nearly felt like quitting the first day. Luckily since this morning, I feel like I'm getting more used to my new environment."

"I'm happy for you then, I think the first week is always rough. Any new job can be exhausting at first."

He smiled at her, "indeed it has been." Before he could continue a blonde nurse, whom Elizabeth recognised from the trauma ward came hurrying in.

"Dr. Darcy, sorry to interrupt your lunch, Sir" she looked at Elizabeth for a while before turning her attention back to Mr. Darcy, "There is an emergency patient that just came in, Doctor. The injuries are very severe, the patient needs immediate surgery."

Immediately Mr. Darcy got up and apologised quickly for leaving so abruptly and then left her on her own again.

" _What an exciting job doctors must have?"_ she thought to herself.

Elizabeth thought about the idea of her being a doctor, all she's ever wanted was to help people. Sure, her job as a nurse did entail looking after people but she never really made any real difference. Though she had to be content with her situation and do the best she could as a nurse.

After this encounter, Mr. Darcy met up with her every afternoon for lunch. She guessed he had no other friends at the hospital and she was his only choice for conversation. Most days their conversation would be very pleasant. She would ask him about his childhood and he told her about Pemberley the place where he grew up. He told her how this was his favourite place on earth and she, in turn, told him about her home Longbourn. Other days their opposing views on poverty and health care caused rather heated conversations.

Today was Friday and a lunchtime argument had been continuing for the last twenty minutes. The air between them was tense and every minute that passed they were getting more and more annoyed with each other.

"It's unfortunate, Sir, but so many families nowadays have to move from the countryside to big cities in search of finer prospects," Elizabeth exclaimed. She was losing her temper now and could feel the blood in her veins was boiling up.

"Yes, well it's a shame the city is becoming more overpopulated with people. And the lower classes are suffering for it as the city life is not easy for everyone I fear." Mr. Darcy said way more composed than Elizabeth. It always looked like he enjoyed their arguments more than she did. She always seemed to get way angrier than him.

Before she could give her opinion further, Mr. Darcy had to get up and go to his next surgery at two. For a while, after he had left, she wondered whether he was ignorant to the desperation of people living in the countryside. Finding good work was so difficult that you have to take what you can get. Often this work would be labour intensive, dangerous and very low paying. This was a major problem in the countryside when she and Jane had to find jobs. As a nurse Elizabeth could use her skills anywhere, however, for Jane, it certainly wasn't that easy. If not for their mother's brother, Mr. Gardiner, even Jane would've been unemployed.

Elizabeth felt uneasy the rest of that afternoon until finally her shift ended. She kept thinking about Mr. Darcy and wondered if she could ever understand his true character. Elizabeth went and changed into a purple skirt and yellow blouse and got ready to leave.

At five Elizabeth was in a hurry to leave, she got ready and changed into a purple dress her mother had made her. The colour really complimented her hair and she felt confident when she walked out of the hospital. To her surprise, she was greeted by Mr. Darcy just outside the hospital door.

"Are you heading home, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy said looking slightly nervous as he spoke to her.

"Indeed I am, Mr. Darcy." She smiled as it probably was inappropriate for her not to say Doctor to the man.

He smiled back at her and continued, "Would you do me the honour to have dinner with me tonight? I hardly know anyone at the hospital and would appreciate your company."

She felt embarrassed to decline his invitation but had no other choice as she had booked a prior engagement with her family a month ago.

"I'm afraid I have to decline, sir. I have a birthday party with family friends this evening and it would be discourteous of me to cancel now," she replied.

She could see he was disappointed with her response, but he took it in stride, "no worries, I understand your predicament."

She felt relieved that he understood her meaning and added, "I promise though to have dinner with you some other time when you are free of course." They greeted each other and she went off towards the subway station.

Indeed, Charlotte Lucas, her childhood friend was having her birthday party this evening. Charlotte lives in the west of London with the rest of her family. The Lucas' moved to London when Charlotte was seventeen. This had been a great shock on Elizabeth as she and Charlotte were the closest of friends back then. Since moving to London, Elizabeth's family had become reacquainted with the Lucas family. Maria Lucas, Charlotte's younger sister, was closer to Lydia's age and they were very much alike. Tonight Elizabeth's whole family were invited to the party that can only get interesting.

Luckily the train took her all the way to almost a block away from the Lucas house. When she arrived Charlotte answered the door and informed her that her parents and three of her sisters had already arrived.

"Happy birthday, Charlotte, I'm so glad that we could celebrate today with you." Elizabeth said as they walked into the house.

Charlotte embraced her friend, "I'm so glad too, Elizabeth. I'm so happy you came."

Inside the living room, she found her family already entertaining the other guests. Her parents were talking separately with Sir William Lucas and Lady Lucas. Lydia, Kitty and Maria were laughing with a few younger men who seemed well dressed and groomed. Poor Mary was on her own reading a book on a sofa next to a window looking out onto the street.

Sir William was the first to see Elizabeth enter the room and immediately came over to greet her, "My dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet, how long has it been since you have visited your dearest friends."

"Too long I fear, Sir William. Though I'm here now and very happy to be so," she replied. Elizabeth then proceeded to greet Lady Lucas and her parents. Before she could greet any of the other guests all attention turned to Jane who was accompanied by Mr. Bingley.

Everyone went over to greet Mr. Bingley, though Mrs. Bennet was the first one ready to do so.

"Mr. Bingley, how happy we are to see you. We thought you would never be introduced to us as Jane almost refused to let us see you," Mrs. Bennet, of course, was saying the most embarrassing.

Elizabeth decided to go over to save both Jane and Mr. Bingley, "good evening Mr. Bingley I'm so glad my sister persuaded you to join us this evening."

Mr. Bingley with great joy replied, "I'm glad to be here, Miss Bennet. However, I'm sure your sister could confirm this, but I needed no persuading."

The whole present party laughed at this comment and Jane and Mr. Bingley became bright red. With this luckily, Elizabeth's parents got distracted and she was left alone with Jane and Mr. Bingley.

"I do urge you, Mr. Bingley, to take everything my mum says with a grain of salt. She can be rather embarrassing."

"Lizzy," Jane exclaimed, "you can't say such things of our mother, even if they might be true."

Elizabeth was sorry for her harsh words about their mother, though she stood by them. However, she wouldn't want Jane to be embarrassed, the rest of their family already made up for that.

"Sorry, I apologise I can sometimes take my words to far sister. At least I have you as a voice of reason in my ear," Elizabeth said and Jane looked relieved.

They stood for a while and discussed their week so far as Elizabeth hardly had time to see her sister nowadays. She didn't blame Mr. Bingley, but she wished she and Jane could just spend a little more time together.

Suddenly, Charlotte arrived with two gentlemen on her arm.

"Friends, may I introduce Mr. Denny to you," all greeted the young man, he was probably a year or so younger than Elizabeth. Mr. Denny had average features, blonde hair and a pleasant smile.

The second man had much darker feature and was way more handsome than the first. Though, he had something interesting about him, confidence.

"This, Elizabeth is my dearest school friend, George Wickham. I couldn't wait for you to meet, but we have been out of touch for so long. We only met again two months ago, quite coincidentally at a dance."

"How do you do, Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth smiled as she shook Mr. Wickham's firm hand and looked into his very agreeable eyes.

 **Author's note: Thank you again for all the review's, I hope this chapter is enjoyable, the next will be coming soon. Hopefully, the next few chapters are as** **exciting as they are inside my head. xxx**


End file.
